


[podfic] Never Fall Apart

by Queenie_Mab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consensual Infidelity, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, M/M, Married Life, Open Marriage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea of having an open relationship seems like a good idea until they stop being open with one another. Written for the Dysfuncentine Valentine's Fest on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Never Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Never Fall Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720238) by [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Never%20Fall%20Apart%20by%20Writcraft.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 13 MB | **Duration:** 00:14:09

  
---|---  
  
[Link to the Audiofic Archive's downloads](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/never-fall-apart)

Feel free to leave comments here or on [Livejournal](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/63132.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Writ, I hope you love this. It was a lot of fun to record!


End file.
